ADMINISTRATIVE UNIT The Administrative Unit is responsible for coordinating and supporting all activities of the CREATE Consortium, to enable this RDCRC to achieve its scientific, educational and community engagement goals. The Administrative Unit will build on the existing infrastructure of five clinical centers of excellence for the diagnosis and treatment of patients with ALS and related disorders (Miami, Mayo, Kansas, UCSF and UCSD), the resources available through Clinical Translational Science Awards (CTSAs) at each of these institutions, the expertise and considerable genomic and bioinformatics expertise of our members (Miami, St. Jude, Mayo), our long history of collaboration with a diverse array of relevant patient advocacy groups (PAGs), and our engaged commitment to patient education, outreach and advocacy. We have also established new partnerships with the National ALS Registry (USA), the Ontario Neurodegenerative Research Initiative (Canada) and the STRENGTH Consortium (Europe) to form an international alliance with the collective resources to meaningfully impact ALS and related disorder research.